


He's Still a Hero

by SnowPlexus (CollistaForest)



Series: Linked Universe [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: BAMF Ravio, Blood, Fights, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Reunions, Warriors and Legend centric, giving him a hammer is good for my health, i really need more Ravio content please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/SnowPlexus
Summary: An ambush failed, and now all the Heroes of Courage are down for the count...
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 330





	He's Still a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Made for prompt week 61 in the Linked Universe Discord. All characters created by Jojo,,

It had started as a plan to ambush. It’s funny, even with the upperhand, the first strike, the higher ground, there is always the possibility to lose if you aren’t careful. Warriors had learned that pretty early on in his life. Skill means nothing when you’re up against an angry Moblin the size of a house with a pretty wide range.

Though its not like he could say much, he was the first one to accidentally draw the attention of the hoard of black-blooded monsters. Now he was laying in the grass, ankle twisted inside a tree root, waiting for Hyrule to destroy a portion of the monsters so he could heal Wars and get back into the fight.

Wars, however, didn’t expect to see Hyrule get flung to the side like a ragdoll. He could see a faint line of blood on the tree from where Rule hit and slid all the way into the dirt, unresponsive.

Neither did he expect to see Four staggering to the ground. From his position in the brush of the woods, he saw a gurgling Bokoblin draw back his club and strike down Four with a sickening crack. He too, fell like a doll.

One by one, Wars struggled to get his leg free, to at least be able to move anything past his knee without feeling such a sharp pain. He clawed at the ground, trying to pull himself into the battlefield to no avail.

Wars could only sit there and watch as Time quickly lost blood, as Wind cradled a shattered arm by a bloody looking bush, as Sky hung from the edge of the cliff, right arm clearly dislocated.

As Twilight was cut across the chest. As Wild bled from a particularly deep stab wound in his stomach. As Legend’s skull was grabbed by a Moblin, as he screamed and pounded and scratched the life-ending monster.

If only he could fight, if only he could cut out the pain completely, if only he wasn’t such an idiot and got them all stuck in this mess in the first place.

He could only watch as the numbness finally started taking over his trapped leg, watching as Legend was thrown to the side. A sharp crack and Legend was kneeling in the dirt, breathing erratically and holding his ribs with twisted fingers.

“Legend,” Wars tried, holding himself up on his bracers. “Can you breathe?”

After a still moment, “Fuck you.”

Wars would have rolled his eyes and made a mocking _‘fuck you too’_ if this were under any normal circumstances. Actually, this was pretty much normal for them, the life-threatening monsters and unbearable pain. It’d be better to say ‘average’, it’d make more sense.

Alas, he tried, “Legend, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Yeah,” Legend coughed, rolling on to his side, halfway into some shrubs. “I have at least two broken ribs and we’re all going to die out here in the middle of the woods because of some stupid monsters that are strangely overpowered with cliche black blood.”

Legend paused, slowly using the back of his hand to brush away whatever was bothering his lips.

“Oh, add internal bleeding to that list, I guess.”

Wars tried his best not to sound _too excited_. Legend was the last person standing against the monsters, the last Hero of Courage still fighting. 

With a heavy breath, shoulders sinking, nose dug into the dirt, Wars apologized just loud enough for Legend to hear over his own ragged breaths.

“Don’t say sorry.” Legend said, craning his head just far enough to see the rugged state of Warriors’ hair. “It doesn’t matter that you got incapacitated early, or that we all didn’t have a handle on this situation. It sucks, but there’s not much we can do about this. Might as well get acclimated to become worm food.”

Wars chuckled into the dirt with a soft, “Shut the fuck up.”

Legend could reach out and touch one of the tail ends of Warrior’s scarf with his fingertips if he tried hard enough. The searing pain in his chest and the slight fuzziness in his eyes, however, barely let him move his neck. He looked to the trees, the cliff, the dirt the gleeful monsters trampled on, where Time was too busy bleeding out to be of any use at the moment.

Hyrule had yet to move an inch, Wind was trying not to cry, Twilight was curled around Wild in the grass, protectively. Four still had a hand around his sword, Legend could see that there was a trail of blood coming from his hairline. Sky was gasping for air, he just hoped Sky’s grip outmatched his stamina.

“How’s it looking for us?” Wars asked, muffled by the dirt.

“I’m going to be honest here, it’s definitely not looking good for us.” Legend could feel a certain pressure beneath his eyes. It occurred to him, he didn’t prefer dying here.

“Great…”

Wars reached out, fingers barely brushing the sleeve of Legend’s tunic. “I’m sorry that we’re going to die out here.”

Just as one of Legend’s eyes met his, a strangely familiar voice came from the depths of the forest.

“Well, now that remains to be seen! Not everyone is down for the count, dear.” The voice also brought the attention of the monsters, a few stepping away from the hoard to investigate.

It came as quite the shock to see the head of a massive hammer come swinging out of the woods, barreling into the heads of the monsters. Legend watched them turn to dust as they hit the floor. 

Wars pushed himself back up onto his elbows, but he still couldn’t see much besides the smoke.

“Oh, my Heroes, what a pickle you’ve gotten yourself into.” Purple robes stepped from the treeline, shoes almost hitting the slumped body of Hyrule. “Mind if I help you out?”

At the first glimpse of the man in purple, Wars and Legend both exclaimed as loud as their voices allowed, _“Ravio?”_

Flipping down his bunny-eared hood for a second, Ravio gave a smile before pulling it back over his face. “Don’t worry Link, I’ll save you from the monsters!”

With his ridiculous trot-like walk, Ravio bounced up to the monsters, smile growing into something like a smirk as the monsters only sniffed and prodded at him. He heaved the massive hammer onto his shoulder, the monsters took a step back, grumbling and growling. With a single swing, he bashed in the heads of most of the Bokoblin’s heads. In keeping the momentum, swinging the hammer in a full circle, he killed the other few left. 

Ravio fanned away the large amounts of smoke covering the small dirt arena. There were only four Moblins left. Legend could only feel confusion, since when had _Ravio_ been able to fight? Looking over, Wars seemed less fased, more elated than anything.

The two watched as Ravio stepped over one of Time’s sprawled limbs. Upon seeing Ravio pull out a sparkling bomb from _somewhere_ inside his robes, Legend freaked. 

“Are those my bombs? Those are definitely my bombs! And my hammer! What the fuck!”

Wars, on the other hand, could to nothing more than laugh, mostly in relief.

As Ravio tossed the bomb upwards, one of the curious Moblins caught it in their claws, unaware. Ravio stepped back, kicking up some dirt, watching the Moblin and it’s friends explode into chunks of meat, turning quickly into a black-ish purple smoke.

The hammer was left on the ground, Ravio brushed his hands off on the ends of his robe.

“Well, that was quite the doozy.” His hood fell back down to his neck. “No wonder you all almost died, they _hated_ you.”

“Yeah,” Legend coughed. “We didn’t have much surprise either, you ass.”

Ravio put his hand on his hip, “And here I was under the impression that you favored ambush tactics to creatures who are stronger than you.”

Wars could see the slight reddening which appeared on Legend’s face, and respectfully ignored it. 

“Just get over here and heal me, asshole.”

Ravio trotted over, pulling out an awfully potent healing potion. “You might want to hold your nose, dear Mr. Hero.”

He uncapped the bottle, grimacing slightly from the smell, and poured the smallest amount down Legend’s throat. Wars almost gagged from the scent of the small thing. As if someone decided to shove monster teeth, rotten molduga guts, and some week-old roadkill in a grindstone, added food coloring, and dumped it in a small bottle. Judging by Legend’s reaction to the taste, it probably tasted like it, too.

Although, he’s gotta admit, it apparently worked wonders. Legend was back up and moving in an instant.

Legend chopped away the roots keeping Wars pinned down, and Ravio was at his head in an instant with the red potion. Wars almost refused, much to Legend’s amusement, but he quickly realized that he would only be a further hindrance without being able to walk on both legs.

Yeah, he was right, it did taste like rotten molduga guts, but not monster teeth, _lizalfos horn shards_ to be exact. Disgusting, every last drop.

Together, he and Legend quickly pulled Sky back up from the steep edge of the cliff. Other than Wars resetting his arm, he didn’t need much more than one of his usual stamina potions. He let Sky lean on him as they walked back to the slowly forming group of Heroes, feeling the Master Sword’s sheath poke at his hip.

Four and Hyrule were the only two who hadn’t immediately rose, leaving a bit of worry for Legend to chew on.

With Time carrying Hyrule and Ravio holding Four in his arms, they let Legend lead the way back to the campsite. Almost everyone decided to retire to their bedrolls for the remaining hour of daylight, all besides Wild, who got a headstart on that night’s dinner.

Wars watched from three feet away as Legend sat Ravio down on his bedroll, looking more confused than anything.

“First, how in the name of Hylia did you get here?”

Tense shoulders dropping, Ravio hid chuckles behind an overly large sleeve. “I don’t know too much myself in all honesty. I was cleaning up the storeroom and this odd archway of a portal appeared. Thought it was a well crafted fissure at first, but it unfortunately didn’t take me home, but brought me here instead.”

“So you just blindly went into a random portal?” Legend raised an eyebrow that disappeared behind his bangs.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Right, my second question is,” Legend paused, pointing at Warriors, who had to try to pretend he couldn’t hear the conversation. “How do you know him?”

“That, my dear Link,” Ravio smiled, clasping his hands together. “Is a trade secret!”

Wars snorted. “He helped me mow down hordes of enemies when my Hyrule was being attacked.”

Legend only looked a tad bit flabbergasted while Ravio gave a slight frown, muttering something like ‘ _nobody respects trade secrets anymore._ ’

Muted conversations rose around the camp, only taking pause when Wild announced dinner. Hearty meat and mushroom skewers, yum. Twilight managed to barter second shift for a third skewer.

Wars, Legend and Ravio formed something that mildly resembled a circle, and Warriors almost went apeshit when he saw what Ravio was hiding beneath a pair of black gloves.

“ _You have the triforce of courage?_ ”

Ravio and Legend both looked at each other, trying to repress smiles.

“Yes, Warrior. Do try to keep up, I am the Hero, after all.”

“You- _what?”_

Legend didn't stop laughing for the next two hours or so.


End file.
